Reacting to: Moonstars truth
by Dark Flames of Light
Summary: Moonstar's Destiny now has a sequel that's just as brilliant and terrible as the original story! I'm excited and terrified! Get comfort food and prepare for more horror...and more reactions...and more weird plotlines...this is way too many dots...good luck


_**flashback time**_

 _ ***magical noises***_

 _"no moonie, deer... ur my daughter."spotstars hed lowured, a sungle teer slidng down her left check. (GAAAAAASP)_

 _"wut" mono sed confuse very_

 _(THAT'S THE END?)_

 _(I AM ALSO CONFUSE VERY)_

 _ **wot a sik twost!** (It's a twist...but in what way is it sick? That barely affects anything)_

 _ **butt gess wat? dats de end ov BOOK 1! book 2 cming on da wey veri soon! !thank u all agen for da 300 reveiweds! hahaha!  
STAY TOONED 4 BOOK 2! "moonstars happening"! shuld gum out next wek if nut dis week.  
** **-mooniekit098!**_

 _(Book 2 never happened)_

 _(But, the final update to Book 1 happened fairly recently...)_

 _(It's only been about four months)_

 _(She could still return :O)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _(SHE DID RETURN! I'M SO HAPPY AND SO SCARED! :D)_

 _(I want to start by thanking all the readers, reviewers, and supporters for Reacting to: Moonstars destiny!)_

 _(And, thank moonkit098 for creating this in the first place so I could do this awful horror humor thing!)_

...

 **BOOK TEW! STERT! HEER MOONSTARSHAPPE** _(I have no idea what that chapter title is supposed to say at all xD)_

...

 **HI! moonkity098 is back!** _(hello darkness my old friend)_ **srry i lost pass 4 a lung chime and forget how to chenge ): bttum bak new ad rely reddy! so tids is moonkit098 book 2 moonstars truth it took a REEL lon tim to mak da overvoow! PS shot ot to dark flams of lieght 4 makin big rrevoow and makkin me lagh** **(:** _(I feel so honored :') thanks moonkit098!)_ **and also shot ot 2 A OV U GUIS! 310 WOL REEVOOOOOOOWW! ! ! ! ! ! ! DAS A LIT I DINK! i thnk al thoz lesons on youtube haha! alzo i wa s told it was razist to col nightsakura senpai so hiz nam is juz nihtsakura thank u! also i sed it was gonna be coled moonstars happening but atually itz moonstars truth but thank!**

 _(So, the story got really well written then it was terrible again and there were ravioli cats and a Walmart and a battle or something like that)_

 _(And Spotstar just told Moonstar she was her mother...)_

 _(Wait, did Moonstar die? I think she died...don't really remember xD)_

"moddur?" moonstary seD VERY SHOK! "yes moddur plez cum diz way" moonsgloe gflowoeed sighty redunkedtly "ur not don wif da qurld jus yet... ... .." _(Okay, so Moonstar did lose her last life...I can't understand most of that, but apparently Moonstar isn't ready to be dead...?)_

TOOM SKUP _(Hmm, somehow I can read that and I think it says "time skip")_

silvurkit paddured up to da leedur, treester, wha whas flutring wit sum randum shecat _(Yes, Treestar and his billion she-cats)_ "duddy?" she did da ask "ya" he luk dwn at hurt wif big heert eyz. treespotz.../../. sory treester haz let himsulf go letly, uponely flurting wif shecatz and sumtimz tums. _(Treestar and his billion she-cats and his few toms...? Uuuuhhhhh)_ dis gurl he waz flurting wif was shadowpool, who haz losut an i sinse the wallmurt incondont. _(Don't go to Walmart, kids. You'll lose your eyes in cat battles.)_ "HOW R UT EERENPENTS?! _(I don't know about you, but my brain doesn't register "Eerenpents" as English)_ ##" silvurkit YALLED "hush ienrosted afvoice pls ur dsiarupting da clan end thadts bad so ples dnt do dat"treespoTS GRUWLD "u shaULEDED NT FIHHT WIF UR KITS!" PILLIOfERT SCRUMED TOSSED DA IPHONE ON DA GRUND _(Treestar has his insane flirting and Pillowfart has his iPhones xD I'm remembering more and more of the last story)_ AZ HE POWDED ERNGRLR OVR " pilliofartio waz yelin angurly  
da clen waz in shamblz evur sense moonster deid. it dudnt halp dat juan waz named moonkit. _(Juan?)_ dey culdent effen lok at hur wiff out teers in the i. _(Aw that sentence was sad but "teers in the i" made me burst out laughing)_ nightsakura waz no were 2 be sen, and sum thunk it waz bettur dat wey  
treespootz... treester waz ezpeculy lazzi and negultedful latey. _(YOU HAVE A CLAN TO LEAD, DON'T BE LAZY YOU ITEM)_ NOICEPA W AND BLUDPAW STULL DUNT HAF FTHERE WARROR NAMZ efen dough most ov da clen agres tat tey dessert it aftur da gaffring incidont _(Wasn't Noicepaw one of the cats who was hiding during the Walmart gathering battle? I don't really remember who Bloodpaw was...didn't he/she/it have a brother/sister/something named Rainbowkit? I think I need to reread Moonstar's Destiny haha)_

silvurkit sun eround, teers in her i "wel dady! UR NET EFEN FUT FUR DIS CLAN! all u do is SIT ERUND ON UR LESSY BUN DOIN NUTTING FUR DIS CLEN! i HATE UR DADDDYYY! _(YEAH SILVERKIT, SCOLD YOUR LAZY FATHER :D)_ ((!*( ! !)*(! )( ! ! ! *(! !( O H YMG FOOOOSH! !(! ! ! ! (!( ! !)! ))" _(the symblettolers ((symbol letters)) are back)_  
treesters mouf waz agap "i... ii .. ... u het me...?"  
"YES!" silvurkit turn end run into kit den _(You mean the nursery?)_ at the sped of liht _(If she ran at the speed of light, didn't she basically teleport?)_ "i sory 2 heer... . ." treespostar tern awey an og beck untu hiz den. _(YOUR CHILD HATES YOU AND YOUR ONLY REACTION IS "I'm sorry to hear"?)_  
monkit look ovur to da kit den an beck to pilliofat _("Piliofat" XD)_ "shuld i telk to hur..." seh sed out lud "if u dink dats riht" pilowfart rezpond as he wegnt ontu chrustianmunlge _(Oh no not that again *remembers more from the first book*)_ moonstrkit gruwweed le ed and heded ovur tew da kitden _(...nursery?)_ tew telk tew her sis

 **hop u lek! i wondur were nightskaura iz an wat moonstar haz to do wif da gurld just yet mabe?  
** ** _moonkit098_**

 _(I completely forget who Nightsakura is...wasn't that one of Moonstar's mates?)_

 _(I want Moonstar to do something, apparently she's "not done with the world...")_

 _(*dramaticy suspense music*)_

 _(I need to reread Moonstar's Destiny to remember who all the characters are, and then I'll continue :3)_

 _(I hope you all love/hate this as much as my first reaction!)_


End file.
